I'm not Him
by Kotodashi Kyoshi
Summary: What if it wasn't Gohan that died in the future, causing Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan? What if it was Bulma that had died instead? And what if years later, Mirai Gohan needs closure from the woman he never stopped loving? Time travel, B/V and mentioned B/M.Gohan
1. Future Storm

**Author's Note:** So since Super is starting to come out on Adult Swim it's thrown me back into my fandom of DBZ and of course back into my obsession with one of my most favorite anime characters Bulma. Normally I'm die hard Harry Potter as far as my writing goes but I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now and I just need to get it out.

So in order for this to work in my story, I'm going to say it takes place between the end of cell and beginning of the majin buu series. I need certain characters to be in certain places of their development.

In the future timeline, it wasn't Gohan that died causing Trunks' Ascension to Super Saiyan but Bulma that was killed instead. So it was he and Gohan that finished building the time machine.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters just the concept for which the story was written.

* * *

Vegeta looked up towards the sky, sensing a strong and familiar ki, coming towards Capsule Corp. It had only been a few years since the future counterpart of his son had left to go back to his own time, so it was curious that it was his ki that he was detecting.

He lowered himself to the ground, having decided to train outside that day since Bulma was busy making repairs to the gravity machine. He looked over towards the machine and saw her checking on the outside panel, grease stains covering her body. He briefly wondered why she even bothered wearing white while fixing anything at all.

"Woman! The brat has come back!" He yelled over to her, turning to face the approaching time machine.

Bulma straightened up and looked over her shoulder at him, "Trunks is inside with my mother what do you mean he's coming back? He didn't go anywhere!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "the other one."

Bulma walked towards him and started looking in the direction he was staring in, "really? I wonder if everything is ok, I didn't think we would be seeing him again."

Vegeta stayed silent as the time machine came closer and touched down just moments later. Bulma ran up as the dust cleared, laughing and waving her hands.

"Trunks! You're back!" She shouted in glee.

Trunks hopped down from the machine, a serious look on his face. But Bulma wasn't deterred by it and wrapped him in a hug that he gingerly returned.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

He looked down at the ground, then his eyes flickered to Vegeta for a moment before settling back on his mother's young face. "Gohan will be arriving shortly."

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at him with confused expressions. "Gohan? You guys built another time machine?" Bulma asked.

Trunks opened his mouth to respond but Vegeta cut him off, "why is Kakarott's spawn from the future coming here? Is there a new threat that will be arriving that is so strong it took _both_ of you to tell us about it?"

Trunks shook his head, "no. He…he needs this. It's hard to explain."

"What? Is the big bad Gohan from the future missing his daddy? Didn't you tell him that Kakarott is dead?" Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma turned around and glared at him while putting her hands on her hips, "shut up Vegeta! You ever think of how lonely they must be in their time?! Nothing wrong with a little familiar human interaction!"

She turned back to Trunks, "I know! I'll call the gang and everyone can come over! I'm sure Gohan would love that!"

Trunks looked uncomfortable for a moment, "actually I think it's really just one person that he wants to see."

The way he said it made Vegeta scowl in suspicion, but before he could say anything Bulma responded, "nonsense! I know he probably wants to see Goku but seeing everyone else will really be a treat for him! Don't you think?"

Trunks looked at her for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded, "I'm sure you're right, mother."

She nodded back with a smile on her face, "then it's settled! I'll go call everyone right now!" She turned to walk away then realized she was still covered in grease. "I'll have my mom get everything started and I'll be back down after I've cleaned up."

Trunks nodded and watched as she walked back inside. He could feel Vegeta's onyx eyes on him and finally turned to face his father. "I wouldn't have brought him back if I didn't feel it necessary."

Vegeta's scowl just deepened as a thought occurred to him, "Kakarott is dead, so who exactly is it that he wanted to see? Didn't you say his mother is still alive in your time?"

Trunks' face turned a deep shade of red and he looked back down at the ground. He looked like he was struggling for something to say when his head shot up and he turned to look towards the sky. Vegeta also turned, picking up the strong ki of Gohan approaching rapidly.

Trunks sighed as the familiar view of the time machine appeared and gently touched down on the ground. " _I am so not looking forward to this_ ," were his thoughts as the dust settled.

 **One hour later**

Trunks looked on as Gohan talked with everyone, looking uneasy the whole time. Watching him meet the Gohan from this timeline was interesting, since they were absolutely nothing alike. The Gohan from the present actually looked a little fearful of his future counterpart.

Vegeta had been sulking by himself in a corner of the little party that Bulma had thrown together, though she had yet to make an appearance. Apparently something had happened in the lab that had needed immediate attention and had delayed her. Trunks was surprised that Vegeta had even stuck around, especially given the less than warm welcome he had bestowed upon Gohan. The pair of them had been glaring at each other and sizing each other up since Gohan stepped out of the time machine.

Trunks smiled as his grandmother approached, holding the toddler version of himself. "Hey there little guy? Remember me?" He reached out and ruffled the mess of lavender hair on top the toddler's head.

Toddler Trunks gave him a scowl that could rival Vegeta's and swatted the hand away before squirming in Bunny's arms to reach out towards Vegeta.

"Oh isn't that adorable?! Vegeta, I think Trunks wants you to hold him!" She squealed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "too bad."

"I'll hold him," future Gohan said, coming up behind Bunny.

Vegeta growled and snapped his head towards them, but it didn't seem to stop Gohan from reaching out with his arm and bringing Trunks to his chest, smirking defiantly at Vegeta as he did so.

Krillin came up behind them and laughed, "a baby looks good on you Gohan! Do you have any kids in your timeline?"

Gohan gave a strained laugh and shook his head, glaring at 18 who was keeping her distance, "not much time for kids when we're fighting to survive."

Krillin laughed again and put his hand on the back on his head, "well, as bad as it sounds I'll bet you guys have your pick of the ladies don't ya? Just gotta find yourself that special someone then you can start a family of your own!"

Gohan glanced down at toddler Trunks who had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm, "it's too late for that." He said softly.

Trunks looked visibly uncomfortable again and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. There was a long pause before Yamcha broke it, "Oh, I get it! You guys don't have to be worried about that! We ain't gonna judge ya."

Both Gohan and Trunks blanched and yelled in unison, "you got it all wrong!"

"Gohan is like a father to me!" Trunks yelled at the same Gohan yelled, "he's like a little brother!"

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms, "as if my son would lower himself to such standards."

Gohan snapped a nasty glare towards Vegeta, "he's more my son than he is yours. I spent years raising him-"

Vegeta was about to say something when he realized Gohan's attention was no longer on him, but that he was looking past him, the expression on his face growing softer.

"Bulma," Gohan whispered. Trunks reached out to take his toddler self out of the older Saiyan's arm as Gohan just stood, frozen, forgetting all about the argument.

"Gohan? Is that you?" Bulma's soft voice came from behind Vegeta. "Look at you! You're all grown up! You look just like your father!"

She stopped just a few feet away from him, half turned to take toddler Trunks out of the older's hands, when Gohan wrapped his arm around her and crushed her to his chest. She looked surprised at first but wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

"I know you wanted to see your father, I'm sorry he couldn't be here," she whispered.

"I made peace with his death years ago, it's ok that he isn't here," he said.

She stepped out of his arms, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Vegeta. "Well let's eat! Everything is all set up over by the pool! Let's get this party started!"

 **A while later**

A few hours had passed since the party had begun and soon everyone was saying their goodbye's. Gohan had seemed to cheer up throughout the night, between reminiscing with Piccolo and talking to his present self.

As the last of the gang left, Trunks found himself face to face with his father. "Well he's seen everyone there was to see, except his own mother, so who is it he came here for?" Vegeta gruffly asked.

Trunks looked over towards Gohan who was watching Bulma hand toddler Trunks over to Bunny. Vegeta followed his line of sight and narrowed his eyes, "what business does he have with Bulma?"

Trunks turned his gaze back to his father and narrowed his own eyes, "he feels guilty, over her death."

"She died in your time years ago, so why the sudden visit now?" Vegeta demanded.

"He just wants to say his piece," Trunks said softly. Vegeta frowned and turned his gaze back towards Gohan who was now approaching Bulma, feeling an angry annoyance rise up in his chest.

"Bulma, is there maybe someplace we could talk?" Gohan asked.

Bulma looked up at him questioningly, "is everything ok, Gohan?"

He nodded, "yes, I just…have some things I'd like to say, but not in the present company."

Bulma turned her head slightly and realized that both Vegeta and Trunks were watching them. She frowned at Vegeta and motioned for Gohan to follow her, but just as she turned around she gave out a yelp of surprise when Gohan picked her up and flew up in the air.

Vegeta growled as he watched Gohan pick her up and fly off, landing on her bedroom balcony off the main building. He turned towards Trunks, "how does he know where her bedroom is? I demand you tell me at once!"

Trunks turned red and held up his hands, "she had the same room in our time!"

As quick as he had come up with the answer, Vegeta felt like he wasn't being told the truth. He huffed and crossed his arms, walking away from Trunks towards the gravity room.

Trunks sighed as he watched his father walk away, and looked up at Gohan standing on the balcony with his mother. "This was a terrible idea. I really hope you get what you're looking for, Gohan."

 **Balcony**

Bulma jumped away from Gohan as soon as they landed. For a moment she wondered how he had known this was her balcony, but quickly decided that she probably just had had the same room in their timeline.

"You scared me half to death!"

Gohan chuckled, "cmon, Bulma, I've taken you flying before remember? It isn't so bad."

Bulma looked at him in confusion, "no, Gohan I don't remember."

Gohan suddenly looked sullen and angry, "I guess you wouldn't."

She cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips, "alright young man, I demand to know what's going on with you? I know I died in your time years ago but have you not seen your own mother since then? Have you forgotten your manners?"

Gohan gave a short laugh, "just how I remember you, always so bossy."

Bulma gave him a small smile, "seriously kid, what's up?"

He frowned at her then, "don't call me that." He took a step closer towards her and Bulma found her breath catch in her throat, something was off about the way he was acting.

"Are you happy?" He finally asked her after what seemed like forever.

"Of course I am, Trunks is healthy and there's been no more enemies, things seem to have settled down here for the most part," she looked away from him and towards the gravity machine.

Gohan followed her line of sight and frowned, "I have some things that I would like to say, things I didn't get to say before you died."

Bulma turned her gaze back to him and arched an eyebrow, "ok, Gohan. Go ahead."

Gohan took a few moments before sighing, "I love you too."

 **Gravity Room**

Vegeta's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he heard what Gohan had just said to Bulma. His Saiyan hearing was able to pick up every word of their conversation as he stood in the gravity room, not far from where Bulma's balcony overlooked.

While he hadn't quite come to terms with the way he felt about her, Bulma was his in his mind. Hearing Gohan declare love for her _too_ , as if she had entered some sort of relationship with him, was enough to make Vegeta very angry. Did the Bulma from the future knowingly enter into relations with a kid that was close to twenty years younger than herself? The kid of her supposed best friend?

Vegeta strained his ears to pick up her response, while looking back out of the gravity room for his son, who had obviously known of what Gohan had wanted to speak to her about. He didn't see him, but sensed his ki in the house with the younger version of himself, so Vegeta just focused his energy back on the conversation.

 **Balcony**

"I'm sorry you what?" Bulma blanched.

"The night you died, you told me you loved me. I was in such shock as you walked away that I never said it back," Gohan said softly.

Bulma felt dizzy and reached out to steady herself against the railing of the balcony, "Gohan, how on Earth did that happen?" She asked breathily.

"I spent years fighting the androids, and hiding out with you and Trunks when I wasn't fighting. We spent a lot of time together, I know Trunks has told you, I was like a father to him. We spent a lot of time in the lab, coming up with the idea for the time machine, I helped you start building Hope. Somehow, somewhere along the way I fell in love with you."

Bulma felt like her voice was stuck in her throat and she struggled to speak, feeling her heart beating heavily against her chest, "Gohan, I'm like an aunt to you."

"Don't! Don't you dare do that, don't invalidate the relationship I had with you, because it was real!"

"You DON'T have a relationship with _me_ , Gohan!"

"I know," his voice grew softer. "But I never got the chance to tell her how I feel, I just…needed closure."

"Why now? Why after all this time? All these years?"

He smiled and gave a small laugh, "Trunks couldn't handle my moping around anymore I guess. Even though he knew it would upset Vegeta."

Bulma huffed, "Vegeta could care less. I'm not so sure about anyone else though. Oh Kami, what would Goku say?"

She ran her hands through her hair and missed the way Gohan's eyes grew dark at her mentioning his father. "It doesn't matter, he's dead in our timeline and he's dead here."

Bulma turned around and looked at him, surprised at how unlike the Gohan she knew he sounded. After a few seconds she realized that this wasn't the little boy she watched grow up standing in front of her, this was a man who grew up in a harsh world with more death and pain and suffering than any of them had ever known. Well, besides Vegeta.

That thought made her laugh and wonder all at the same time if that's what had attracted her future self to him, was the uncanny likeliness he had to Vegeta. She looked up towards the stars that were starting to come out in the night sky, and thought of Goku and what he would be feeling if he were looking down on them right now.

She felt ashamed, embarrassed, and sorrow all at the same time she was feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy for the man standing before her. He took a step towards her and she turned to look at him.

"Go ahead, Gohan. Say what you need to say," she spoke with a softness and understanding that almost made him want to fall to his knees and let out all of all his pain.

"I love you too, and I am so so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, sorry that I fell for the androids tricks, and didn't realize it sooner that there was a reason only 18 had come to fight that day. I kept waiting for 17 to show up, I waited and I waited and I realized only too late that he was never going to show. Because you had been their target all along. Because I hadn't been careful enough, thinking that Capsule Corp. was a safe haven. I promised you that I would keep you safe, and just when you finally gave into your feelings for me, they took you from me. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

There were unshed tears gleaming in his eyes, and Bulma had tears running down her face. He had moved closer and closer to her until her back was against the railing and he was only a few inches away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered.

Bulma searched his eyes and realized that he was asking for forgiveness. She slowly shook her head, "it's ok, Gohan. You did what you promised from the beginning, you protected Trunks." Her voice came out in the smallest of whispers and then there was only silence between them.

Gohan reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek, making Bulma freeze. He was vaguely aware of Vegeta's spike in ki, in reaction to Bulma's but he didn't care. He moved forward slowly and closed the gap between them, kissing her gently, as though he wasn't even kissing her at all.

 **Gravity Room**

Vegeta's eyes widened and he let out a growl as he clenched his fists. How dare that brat touch his woman? He could feel Bulma's small ki pulsating in beats of distress and felt his own rise up in response. He moved to leave and confront Gohan but was surprised to see Trunks standing in his way. He hadn't even sensed him.

"Let this be a lesson, father. Accept the way you feel about her, about us. Or you will lose her."

 **Balcony**

Bulma shut her eyes tight and allowed Gohan to kiss her gently. It only lasted for a few moments before he pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"Don't let him change you. He isn't worth you losing yourself."

Bulma was about to ask him what he meant but he pulled her into a tight hug and she found herself unable to speak. He bent down and whispered, "thank you." Before jumping off the balcony towards the ground.

"Thank you," she heard Trunks' voice echo behind her. She spun around quickly, tears still in her eyes. He was standing in her room, by the door, looking at the space where Gohan had just jumped.

"You knew? This whole time you knew?" She asked him.

"It's different, mother. This time is different than our own, things happened in our time that can't be changed. He needed to say goodbye so he could finally move on, I can't explain why I didn't say anything before, I just didn't think it necessary."

He stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace, "thank you, mother. Until next time."

She nodded slightly and watched as he walked back out of her room, heading back for his own timeline, before she collapsed onto the floor in a mess of confusion.

Below the balcony, Gohan walked towards the time machines, a stone look on his face as he passed the gravity machine. He looked over and saw Vegeta standing there, waiting for him, but he made no move to stop and talk to the brooding Prince.

He was almost to the time machine when he heard Vegeta's voice behind him, "I'm not him."

Gohan closed his eyes tight before turning around to face him, "you continue to do nothing but hurt her."

Vegeta scowled and looked off to the side before repeating himself, "I'm not the one from your timeline, Gohan."

Gohan studied him for a moment before he turned and jumped into his time machine, "she's not _her_ either. So don't screw it up."

Vegeta stood there and watched as the time machines powered up and took off, and he stood watching for a long while after that before turning towards the gravity room. He stopped at the entrance and looked up to Bulma's balcony, her ki had leveled out but he could sense that she was still awake.

He jumped up to her balcony, startling her as she wiped the tears from her face. They were silent for a long time before she finally spoke, "I'm not the same person from their time, Vegeta."

Vegeta walked into her room and closed the balcony doors behind him, "I'm not him either."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooooo what did you think? I was thinking of possibly doing a partner piece of the conversation that happens between future Bulma and future Gohan that leads to the beginning of their relationship. Would you guys be interested?

Also there might be some OOC and I'm sorry for that, I did my best.


	2. Aftermath

**Author's note:** Alright everyone I'm back with a follow up chapter to see how everyone is fairing a few weeks after Future Gohan's visit.

I did write a three piece companion fic called Mirai Desires that looks at how Gohan first fell for Bulma, the conversation in which he tells her he loves her, and then some scattered moments over the course of the following year leading up to her death. So I would love to know what you all think about that!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It had been weeks since the visit from their future son and future Gohan, but to Bulma and Vegeta it still felt like it was just yesterday. Slowly, things had started returning to normal around the Briefs' household, very slowly. Vegeta would train in his gravity room almost all day, and Bulma would take care of Trunks or be working in her lab. However, every night found them in the same bed tangled up in each other's arms.

"I think we should just move your stuff into my room," she whispered as they lay in bed.

Vegeta looked down at the blue haired beauty laying on his chest, "for what reason?"

Bulma frowned up at him, "it's what people do when they live together, Vegeta. You're here every night anyways, so why not?"

"Tch."

Bulma rolled her eyes in response and went to move off of him but was yanked back quickly. He had her wrists in his hands quicker than she could blink, and pulled her up so that her bare chest was resting against his. She gasped, surprised, and stared into his onyx eyes with furrowed brows.

"What are you-"

"Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

Moments later there was no more talking, only the breathy sounds of passion for the third time that night.

* * *

Bulma walked down to the kitchen the next morning, wrapped in a fluffy robe and smiling to herself. It seemed that the visit from Future Gohan had stirred something within Vegeta, and that same night after he had closed her balcony doors, he'd made love to her while making her promise that she was his and only his.

She would be lying if she said it didn't make her happy. But at the same time she was still confused and concerned by what Future Gohan had told her. She had spent a lot of time wondering how it had happened, and had found herself almost wishing that she had gotten the whole story from him.

He was handsome that was for sure, but no matter how attractive he had become, he was still Goku's son. She had watched him grow since he was a small child, she'd helped him with his school work from time to time, she was over twenty years older than he was.

She'd been in love with his father once.

She quickly pushed that thought out of her head as she rounded the corner into the kitchen and smelt the delicious aroma of the breakfast that Bunny was cooking. "Mmmm smells good, mom."

"Thank you, why don't you go get that handsome man of yours and let him know that it's ready?"

"Oh he will be along when he's hungry, wouldn't wanna interrupt his training," Bulma said as she piled up food on her plate.

"Look who we have here! Bulma, you have a visitor," Dr. Briefs said as he came into the kitchen.

Bulma turned to see who her dad was talking about and paled at the sight of Gohan following him, carrying his book bag with him.

"Sorry, Bulma, I know I didn't call before coming over but I'm having some trouble with my school work and mom thought that maybe you could help me out?" Gohan said, sitting at the table like it was the most normal thing in the world.

It normally would have been, except now, it wasn't.

Bulma stared at the eleven year old boy like she had never seen him before. An uneasy feeling in her gut whenever his dark eyes flickered in her direction, awaiting her answer on whether or not she would help him.

"Bulma, are you ok dear?" Bunny asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of it and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "sure, kid. I can help you with your schoolwork."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Vegeta stormed into the kitchen like he was searching for something. As soon as his eyes landed on Gohan he glared at the boy and subconsciously moved so that he was standing between him and Bulma.

"What are you doing here, brat?" He spat out at him.

Gohan paused mid-bite and looked up at Vegeta innocently, "uh I just stopped by to get Bulma's help with some homework."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "she doesn't have time to help you."

"I don't?" Bulma looked questioningly up at Vegeta.

"The gravity machine needs to be repaired, you'll do that before you do anything else today." Vegeta didn't take his narrowed eyes off of Gohan who was just looking between the two like a confused lost puppy.

"I can still help Gohan while I'm working on the gravity machine," Bulma argued.

Vegeta snapped his head around and glared at her, "I said no."

Bulma went to argue back again when Gohan interrupted, "that's ok, Bulma. I can come back another day."

But his words fell on deaf ears as the Prince and the Heiress just kept glaring at each other.

* * *

"What is your problem?!" Bulma shouted at Vegeta as she changed Trunks' diaper.

After the scene he had caused in the kitchen Gohan had gone home, and afterwards she had found that miraculously the gravity machine had nothing wrong with it. Vegeta had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, watching her through narrowed eyes.

"I don't want you around Kakarrot's brat."

Bulma looked over her shoulder at him and frowned, "oh Kami, Vegeta. Gohan is an eleven year old boy, you don't have anything to worry about!"

"How do you know when his sick obsession with you started? For all you know he could have harbored the feelings for you since he was a child, which he still is in this timeline!"

Bulma went to fight back when all of a sudden she smirked instead, "you're jealous aren't you?"

"Tch. I am not jealous of that child, but I will not have him trying to claim what is mine," he huffed and looked anywhere but at her.

She turned and put her hands on her hips, "oh yea? Then go and get him and tell him I have all the time in the world to help him with his homework."

"I will do no such thing!"

"You will! Or I won't repair the gravity machine next time you break it! He's a little boy, Vegeta, growing up in a world with no more androids and no more cell. You're all here to help raise him since Goku….decided not to come back. Nothing and I repeat NOTHING is going to happen!"

"Woman-"

"GO!"

* * *

Gohan gazed up at Vegeta with wide eyes. The Prince had shown up on Mt. Paozu, asking Chi Chi to see "the brat" not long after he had made it back home.

It wasn't really a secret, his crush on Bulma. Krillin and Yamcha had teased him about it when he was younger, saying that he would grow out of it eventually. It worked in his favor that she was brilliant and could help him with homework and had always done so often, for free, which Chi Chi was thankful for not having to pay for a tutor. Bulma may have not been high on his mother's favorite persons list, but she was grateful for all that Bulma did for them.

Now he was beginning to think that maybe someone had told Vegeta, because he was looking at Gohan like he wanted to kill him. "Get your bag and let's go."

"Uh, I thought you said-"

"Do you want the woman's help or not?" Vegeta scowled even deeper.

"Yes, sir," he grabbed his bag and yelled out bye to his mom and they both took to the sky.

They weren't flying for very long before Vegeta broke the silence, "your little crush ends now, boy."

Gohan's eyes widened and he gulped as he looked over at Vegeta, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!"

Gohan snapped his eyes forward and looked down at the world passing below them, "who told you?"

Vegeta came to an abrupt halt, making Gohan stop as well. They stared at each other for a few moments before Vegeta finally smirked, "so you admit it."

Gohan nodded slightly, bright red from embarrassment.

"It's natural, for Saiyan's to be attracted to strong willed women," Vegeta phased out of sight and reappeared right in front of Gohan. So close that it made the small boy stumble back in surprise.

"She's MY woman, got it boy? You try anything funny and I will rip you limb from limb and send you to join your pathetic father in other world."

Gohan nodded with wide eyes up at his Prince. Vegeta continued to glare down at him, "I asked you a question, boy."

Gohan nodded again, "I understand, sir."

* * *

Bulma frowned as she looked over Gohan's shoulder to see his work, the kid hunched in on himself anytime she came around and had even scooted farther away from her once as she tried explaining something to him. It was like he was afraid of her or something.

"Is everything ok, Gohan? You seem a bit off," she asked.

"No, no, everything is fine. You know I think I finally got the hang of it, so I think I'll just be getting back home now," Gohan said quickly as he closed his book and shoved it back into his bag.

"Ok…"

"Thanks for all your help, Bulma," he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of her lab.

She cocked her head to the side as she watched him leave, "anytime."

A few minutes later she heard the door to her lab swing open again and she looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Suddenly it all made sense.

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall, walking closer to her.

"He's just a kid, Vegeta. Give him a break," she held her ground as he walked towards her slowly.

When he reached her, he grabbed her by her hips and pushed her back into her desk. "I only issued the brat a warning," he growled softly into her ear.

Anger forgotten, she moved her head to the side as he grazed his teeth down her neck, "what kind of warning?"

Vegeta moved his lips back up and grabbed her lower lip between his teeth, smirking as she whimpered, "I warned him to stay away from what is mine."

Bulma's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her, Gohan forgotten. He picked her up and in a giant swoop of his hand he had cleared her desk and set her on it. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back, then moved them to cup his face.

"Say it again," she whispered.

Another man might have had to ask her what it was she wanted to hear, but Vegeta knew exactly what she meant. Smirking, he claimed her lips again before moving to whisper in her ear.

"You're mine."

Bulma smiled and turned her head to kiss him. No more guessing about what was, or what could be. He had claimed her as his, and there was no doubt about how he felt about her now. She couldn't have felt happier.

Oddly enough, she really had Gohan to thank for that.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well there's my short little follow up chapter…please review! Next I'll work on the last part to Mirai Desires. Also been thinking about doing a short one-shot on Future Bulma and Gohan's relationship through the eyes of Future Goku in other world. And thanks for piccola kurt and Mrs. Vendetta for your awesome reviews and encouragement!


End file.
